The Tale of Two Friends
by pokegirl5482
Summary: Balloon Boy and Jolteon are very close friends but after an incident everything changes. The friends must work together otherwise one of their lives could end very soon.
1. The Beginning

Authors Note:

This is inspired by a rp I had with a friend on twitter who was pretended to be Balloon Boy and I was a Jolteon. Keep in mind in this story Ballon Boy is a human not an animatronic and he is refered to as BB. Other than that enjoy the story!

-Pokegirl5482

Jolteon walked down the sidewalk sadly as she thought about the fight from yesterday. Charmeleon had beaton her so easily and she felt like a fool. She could here the laughs of all the other pokemon watching. She had wanted to prove herself yet she had failed once again. As she continued to walk lost in thought she bumped into someone. She gazed up at the young boy as he got back up. The boy was wearing a blue shirt wih red lines on it and a pinwheel hat with the same colors. He had dark blue eyes and light brown hair with some blonde in it. He gazed at Jolteon with a small smile and she was taken back. Why was he smiling at her? "Are you ok? I didn't mean to bump into you." Jolteon blinked in surprise at his hospitatlity. "Ya I'm fine. Its really my fault." The boy gave a small laugh and brushed himself off. He then held out his hand toward Jolteon. "My names Balloon Boy but people call me BB. Whats your name?" Jolteon put her paw into his hand and he shook it. "I'm Jolteon but you can call me Jolt." BB smiled at her and Jolteon gave a shy smile back. "So where are you heading off to Jolt?" "Oh no where imperticular." BB frowned in confusion. "Really? You looked pretty deep in thought a minute ago." Jolteon frowned and backed away from BB. "I was." BB laid a hand on her back. "Are you ok? I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings." Jolteon gazed up at him in surprise. No one ever asked about her feelings or apologized to her for anything. "You didn't hurt my feelings. Its my own fault I'm like this." BB frowned more. "Whats wrong with you? You look perfect to me." Jolteon gazed into his eyes with shock. "You mean you don't think I'm a loser?" BB gave a smile. "Of course not. You should be proud to be you." Jolteon stayed silent for a moment then nuzzled BB. "Thanks. I needed to hear that." BB hugged her with a smile. "Well I understand whats its like to be rejected by others." Jolteon gazed at him surprise. "You've gotten rejected before?" BB nodded. "Ya. No one likes me at my school. They all laugh at me and call me annoying. It hurts but I just try to ignore it." Jolteon felt a little sorry for him when a thought crossed her mind. "What if we become friends? Were both rejects." BB gave a wide smile and pulled her back into her hug. "I would love to be your friend." Jolteon smiled and gave a small sigh of release. "Good."

A few weeks passed and Jolteon and BB had become the best of friends. They did everything together. Both couldn't have been happier. One day though Jolteon got a letter that said she needed to attend Battling School or she would be kicked from the Battle Tournament in March. In panic she told BB and he agreed she should go. He knew how much she loved battling and trying to prove how strong she was. Jolteon left for the Battling School leaving BB alone to deal with his life alone. It was one of the biggest mistakes she may had ever made.

When Jolteon returned she went over to BB's house to tell him how much she had learned. She was even a excited to show him some new moves she had learned. When she knocked on the door though there was no answer. She knocked on it again and there was still no answer. She tried to open the door and it opened. She walked into his house and gazed around. closing the door she walked around calling for him. Finally he replied to her and she found him in his room. Shock shot through her though as she saw her best friend on the bed with a cast around his leg. His face wasn't his normal happy look. She could tell he had been crying and he had a black eye. Rushing to his side she nuzzled him and he placed his hand on her back. "BB how did this happen!?" Tears started to fall down his face. "it was the kids at my school. They beat me up and left me to suffer alone. A girl found me later and took me to the hospital." Jolteon put her front legs up on the bed and nuzzled his face. "Oh BB I wish I would have known this would happen otherwise I never would have left." BB pulled Jolteon into a hug and cried into her spiky fur. Jolteon continued to nuzzle him doing her best to comfort him. What she didn't know though were that the thoughts racing through his head at that moment would lead to the most pain either of them had ever felt in their lives.


	2. The Cutting Begins

Jolteon ended up moving in with BB since he couldn't take care of himself at the moment. She slept on the couch during the night so she could keep an eye on him. She worried about him though. He was never happy anymore. He was always depressed no matter what she did or said. She couldn't stand seeing him this way but he wouldn't let her take him to the hospital. It hurt her like a knife through her heart.

One night she awoke to hear BB muttering to himself. She gazed at him from the couch and could see he was sitting in his dark room mumbling. Worried she hopped off the couch and eeked into the doorway. "You ok BB?" He didn't respond. Jolteon flicked on the light and jumped as she saw he had a knife. He was cutting his arm with it. "BB what are you doing!?" BB looked up at with a grim myself. "I'm making my pain feel real." Jolteon rushed over and grabbed the knife away from him. "Don't do that! Are you insane!?" BB frowned and turned away from her starting to sob softly into his pillow. Immediantly Jolteon felt sorry for yelling at him and nuzzled his back. "BB don't cry. Its ok." BB didn't respond but grabbed his knife back and starting cutting his arm again. Jolteon tried to take it back and plead for him to stop but nothing worked. He was to deep indepression to stop. Jolteon then grabbed another knife and held the point to her leg. BB stopped and gazed at her as she spoke. "If you cut yourself one more time,then I'm going to cut myself to the bone. Is that what you want?" BB rolled his eyes not believing her and cut himself again. Jolteon starred wide eyed at him and gulped as she put the knife into her skin and cut upwards. She kept in the tears of pain and continued until she had gone all the way up her leg. Finally she dropped the knife and watched as blood trickled down her leg. BB starred at her and put his knife down. "Jolt..." Jolteon met his eyes. "You thought I was bluffing didn't you?" Bb put his knife down and starred at his leg. "Jolt you shouldn't have done that..." Jolteon limped over to his dresser and picked up his knife then picked up hers and walked out. BB starred after her in horror.

Jolteon washed off the knives and put them away then glanced down at her leg. She had really just cut herself. She knew that this wound wouldn't ever fully heal. She would never would never walk on it right again which meant she could never battle again. The dream she had had since she was an eevee was already over. She cleaned it then wrapped it up and grabbed the rag and limped back into BB's room. He was dozing so she carefully cleaned his arm and wrapped it. She gazed at him silently for another moment wondering why he ever thought of cutting himself. Was she missing something? Slowly she limped back out and turned off the light and went back to couch and fell asleep.

The next morning she awoke to the phone ringing and with a grumble answered it. "Hello?" "Hi. Is Balloon Boy there?" Jolteon blinked in surprise. She hadn't know BB had any other friends. She gazed back at his room where he was still asleep and then went back to the phone. "He's asleep right now but if you give me your name I can get him to call you back." The femals voice on the other end gave a sigh then continued. "Ok tell him it was Mangle." "Ok I will." Jolteon hung up the phone then hopped off the couch wincing as the pressure hit her leg. BB gave a grunt from his room and Jolteon limped in with the bandages. "Who was that on the phone?" Jolteon stayed silent as she wrapped his leg. "It was a girl named Mangle." BB glanced away. "Oh." Jolteon gazed at him curiously. "I can bring you the phone so you can call her back." BB shook his head and let his gaze fall on her leg. "You don't need to be fetching anything." Jolteon gazed down at the blood soaken bandage on her leg then at his arm which she was rebandaging. "I'll be fine. Its yourself you should be worried about." BB ran his hand down his bandaged arm and sighed. Jolteon jumped halfway on the bed where both of her front paws were on it and nuzzled his him. "Don't even think about cutting yourself with anything again." BB pulled Jolteon all the way on the bed and sighed. "Only if you don't walk on that leg to much." Jolteon placed her head on his chest and gave a snort. "I won't." BB put his hand around her and pulled her into a hug. "Good." Jolteon leaned against him and closed her eyes letting sleep take her.

Authors Note:

Thanks BB for all the inspriration from our rp and for being a great friend. I hope your enjoying this fanfiction for you and for all other rwaders here my question for you. Why do you think BB doesn't want to talk to Mangle?


	3. Jolteon's Song

Jolteon woke up later to find BB holding her in his sleep. She smiled a little and laid her head on his chest listening to his steady breath. Last night she had paniced for him but now she was much more calm. BB almost looked happy in his sleep really. She remebered how he had told her that the others who rejected him insults hurt but he tries to ignore the hurt and she wondered if maybe thats what was making him so depressed. They did beat him up maybe that had been the last straw that had overflowed the amount of insults and humiliation he could take. She laid her paw on his arm and silently thought how she could help him. She had been rejected by everyone at her old school as well. They had called her a loser,idiot,stupid, and weird. She used to face depression from though comments until she decided that ignoring everybody would fix it. Concealing herself had worked only for a short period of time though and the hurt had become to much for her to stand alone. Was that what was happening to BB?

BB finally woke up from his sleep and he gazed at Jolteon who seemed lost in thought. he wondered what was bothering her but he didn't want to bother her so he didn't ask. He instead laid his head in her spiky fur and stroked her back. This made her turn and glance at him. She nuzzled him and he smiled a little. "You ok BB?" BB glanced up at her with a small smile. "Ya." Jolteon gave a smile of relief back and continued to nuzzle him. Finally BB stopped stroking her and glanced at the floor. "Jolt why do you like being my friend?" Jolteon stopped nuzzling him anf smiled a little. "I enjoy being your friend because your kind,sweet, and an enjoyable." Bb frowned and ran his fingers through her spiky fur. "Thats not what they say at my school." Jolteon laid her head on his chest and met his eyes. "Don't listen to those bullies at your school BB. They're just trying to get to you. It don't know you. I do." Bb gazed at her and smiled a little. "You do know me quite well." Jolteon laughed a little and sparked him lightly. "Friends always know each other BB." BB gave a small smile then glanced away with sadness. "Not all friends get each other that well. Thats why friendships end." Jolteon blinked at him silence. BB sighed and flipped over. "An old friend proved to me that friendships aren't forever." Jolteon placed her paw on his shoulder and pressed her head against his back. "Our friendship is forever BB. I promise." BB stayed silent and Jolteon jumped off the bed. She left BB alone to think and limped back out into the living room. She walked over to her small bag that had all her belongings and dug out a small picture. It showed her as an eevee with a leafeon (her mother) and an Umbreon (her father). She sighed as she looked into the picture wondering what her parents would have done if they were alive. Slowly she ran her paw over the picture then put back in her bag with her other belongings. She then got up and limped over to the sink where she unwrapped her leg and started to clean it silently humming a lullaby.

BB glanced out to living room as he heard the humming and listened. He liked hearing Jolteon's humming. He wished he could get out of the bed and join her but he couldn't walk. He glanced at his broken leg and amputated foot with annoyance. Why couldn't he have normal legs? Glancing back out into the living room he saw Jolteon limping to the couch where she jumped up onto it and slowly wrapped her leg back up still humming. He enjoyed the tune and wondered where she had learned. Jolteon then glanced up and met his eyes. Embarrassment flooded her face and she glanced at the floor. BB gave a small smile and spoke loud enough so she could hear him. "You don't have to stop Jolt. I like your humming." Jolteon glanced up and blushed a little. "I'm not that good." BB smiled. "I think your really good." Jolteon smiled and laughed a little. "I learned the song from my mother. She used to sing it to me when I was an evee." Bb was a little surprised. "Really? Can I hear you sing it?" Jolteon blinked in surprise. "I don't know...I can't sing very well." BB smiled a litte. "You can't be that bad." Jolteon gave a sigh. "Ok here I go."

**Once On A Bright Night Long Ago**

**A Star Was Born In The Snow**

**The Star Shoned Brightly That Faithful Day**

**And The Snow Melted Away**

**The Star Was So Full Of Love It Warmed The Snow**

**Making It Melt Away**

**Now that star shines in the night**

**Watching You With Its Keenful Eye**

**For It Loves You Just Much As I Do**

**Always No That Little One**

**For You Are My Star And I Am The Snow**

BB smiled and blinked in surprise. "Thats was great." Jolteon glanced sideways blushing embarrased. "It wasn't that good." BB smiled more and gazed at her. "Don't say that. it was wondeful." Jolteon just gave a small laugh of embarrasment and laid her head down on the couch hiding her face. BB smiled and for the first time in a while felt happy. He liked the lyrics of the song and the meaning behind it. It was talking about the love. Something he didn't have or maybe he did. He glanced at Jolteon and wondered if she was loved him as a friend. He had a feeling she did. He closed his eyes with a smile and went to sleep etting the thought sink deep into his hearting lifting away some of the rejection that had peirced his heart.


End file.
